Austin & Ally - Wishes And Freaky Turnouts
by Austlly007
Summary: This episode takes place after the Austin Jessie And Ally episode.. When Ally and Austin wish Trish and Dez were them, the next day they are! O MY GOODNESS! How can Trish be Ally? How can Dez be Austin? read and find out! please read and review! SPECIAL NOTE INSIDE!


My Version Of Austin & Ally – Wishes And Freaky Turnouts

Ally: so Trish did you get the papers I asked for?

Trish: no..

Ally: Trish! You were supposed to! Sometimes I wish you knew what it's like to be me.. how am I going

to help you?

Trish: I don't know, but it doesn't look that hard to be you.. (looking at Ally's clothes)

Ally: ha-ha very funny.. (puts magazines away)

(THEME SONG)

( AUSTIN'S HOUSE)

Austin: so Dez did you finish the video?

Dez: no, I had to finish something else..

Austin: Dez! Sometimes I wish you knew what it's like to be me.. how am I going to show it for the Team

Austin meeting?

Dez: sorry, oh let's go to Sonic Boom..

Austin: you can but I'm not going..

Dez: then I'm not going.. (walks out of room)

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Ally: Trish I would like to know just how I got in your house.. (looks up) hey you look just like me..

Trish: uh Ally I think we switched bodies..

Ally: what?! How is that possible.. (looks mirror) ahh! I'm you! Your me!

Trish: freaky huh?

Ally: how did this happen?! I can't be you, all you do is get fired..

Trish: hey! Besides you're the one who wished I was you..

Dez: hey ladies! (walks in room)

Ally: hey Dez! (turns to look at him) Austin, I didn't hear you come in.. where's Dez?

Dez: what are you talking about? I'm right here..

Trish: oh no! Ally! Why did you wish Dez was Austin!?

Ally: I didn't!

Dez: what are you guys talking about? And why is Trish sounding like Ally?

Ally: we switched bodies last night.. (gives mirror to Dez) might want to look and see what we are talking

about..

Dez: you girls are nuts!(looks mirror) ahh! I'm trapped in Austin's body!

Austin: guys! Somehow this morning I ended up at Dez's house.. ( walks and sees himself) hey that guy

looks like me..

Dez: Austin it's me! I'm in your body and your in mine! We switched like Ally and Trish!

Austin: but how am I going to preform the music video in two weeks looking like Dez!? The one called

"no ordinary day"?

Trish: we will figure out something..

(LATER THAT DAY..)

Ally: so did you find out how to get us back in our own bodies?

Dez: no, but you wished we were you guys so why don't let us try?

Ally: alright, come on Austin we did wish they were us, let's see how they do being us..

Austin: well okay, but don't damage my body..

Ally: yeah..

Austin: wait, our parents! How are we going to tell them?

Trish: uh, we'll just try be you guys!

Austin: well alright…

(2 WEEKS LATER..)

Trish: wow! It's hard being you , I'm sorry, I guess you were right…

Ally: it's okay, I forgive you..

Trish: on the bright side, It's also kind of fun being you..

Ally: ha-ha very funny! I want my body back!

Trish: well fine, but let's see how the boys are doing…

Ally: they haven't come in yet..

Austin: okay, I think they had enough time in our bodies! (walks in store) I want my body back..

Dez: alright, let's see.. hmm.. how do we change back?

Trish: take all the time you want..

Ally: ha-ha, you want to stay in my body longer.. I want it back..

Dez: shooting star! We go tonight and wish that we could be our selves!

Austin: that's a great idea! We will all meet here at 12am okay?

Dez, Ally and Trish: okay..

(THE NEXT MORNING..)

Ally: yes! It worked! I'm me! (runs downstairs)

Trish: oh man, it worked.. I wish I was still Ally (walks to sonic boom)

Ally: hey Trish! It worked!

Trish: yeah, it did.. (sees Austin and Dez) hey guys!

Austin: Hi Trish! Hey Ally! (walks over to chairs)

Dez: well we are back to normal..

Jimmy: Austin? Are you ready to do the music video at the carnival?

Austin: yeah! Bye girls! Come on Dez! (leaves)

Dez: bye ladies! (leaves)

Trish: is it possible someday you might like Austin?

Ally: I don't know.. I don't think so, we are just friends..

Trish: well you did kiss him..

Ally: you dared me to..

Trish: I know, but you two look good together..

Ally: funny Trish, very funny…

THE END…

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
